The University of Chicago has a strong Radiological Sciences program which has been the source of important advances in medical imaging. Investigators in the Biological Sciences Division as well as the Physical Sciences Division depend on Radiology for imaging resources. The University of Chicago and nearby institutions currently to not have adequate access to a state-of-the-art MR scanner which supports studies of animal models of disease and imaging of materials. The existing 4.7 Tesla scanner has a 12 year old console which is no longer supported by the original manufacturer. Repairs have become increasingly difficult and the scanner is unreliable, and not capable of performing modern imaging experiments. We propose to upgrade the scanner with a modern console as well as a high performance set of gradient coils for high resolution studies of small animals and materials. The upgraded console would allow investigators increased access to the scanner because it would be much more user friendly, and would not require extensive MR experience to operate. The scanner would increase our ability to do high resolution imaging of small animals and materials. It would allow us to acquire large amounts of data rapidly - this is important for dynamic contrast enhanced MRI as well as for high spectral and spatial resolution imaging. As evidenced by the number of major projects described in this application, the MR research scanner is the focal point for a large number of NIH investigators, and in addition, two NSF funded investigators. Nine experienced. internationally recognized investigators funded by NIH and two funded by NSF have contributed to this proposal and feel that an upgrade of the MR console would greatly enhance their research. In addition the Director of the Cancer Center states in the enclosed letter of support that the MR research facility is a critical resource for Cancer Center investigators. A strength of the proposed projects, and the MR research program in general, is the synergy among the various projects. New and optimized MR methods developed in the laboratories of Drs. Karczmar, Pan, and Levin are used by a number of other research groups. Methods for data analysis developed by Dr. Giger and Dr. Chen benefit all of the proposed projects. Other users, such as Drs. Jaeger, Nagle, Rinker-Schaeffer, and Lee, bring important biomedical, physical, and biophysical problems that challenge the imaging scientists to develop relevant methodology. All of the work interfaces with a strong clinical research program at the University of Chicago so that knowledge and improved MR methodology which comes from studies of model systems is translated rapidly to studies of patients. Thus, the MR research scanner is an important part of a strong multi-modality imagine program that contributes to both basic and clinical research. Funding for the proposed upgrade to the research MR scanner would benefit a wide range of research programs at the University.